


Heat

by WriterFreak001



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hot, Humorous, Waige Fluff, post 2x16, waige pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFreak001/pseuds/WriterFreak001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waige. Post 2x16. “She pushed her hair back and gazed into his eyes. ‘If you still want there to be an us… someday if not today… then tell me. I’ll wait. I’ll wait until you’re ready, but this is my life, Walter…. I can’t keep waiting on ifs. I’ll only wait on a when.’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**WriterFreak001:**

While I did love the most recent episode of Scorpion, I felt like it was missing a scene so I wanted to write about it. :) PS. Major Author Notes at the end!!!

* * *

  **Title** | Heat

 **Fandom** | _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Description** | Waige. Post 2x16. “She pushed her hair back and gazed into his eyes. ‘If you _still_ want there to be an us… _someday_ if not today… then tell me. I’ll wait. I’ll wait until you’re ready, but this is my life, Walter…. I can’t keep waiting on ifs. I’ll only wait on a _when_.’”

 **Rating** | This fanfiction will be rated M.

 **POV** | Limited Third Person

 **Disclaimer** | While CBS owns **_Scorpion_** , I am the owner of this masterpiece.

 **Claimer** | I am human; there are bound to be mistakes. If you feel like something _should_ be changed, you have the power to send me a review/private message. I can’t guarantee if I’ll change it every time, but I do read all of my reviews and all of my private messages!

* * *

 

** Heat **

**Written by WriterFreak001**

** **

** One-Shot **

**~ SCORPION ~**

After his brief visit with Toby, Walter had actually planned to go back to the garage and work on one of his long overdue projects, but something compelled him to take a left at the light instead of right. And though he didn’t really know why he had decided to see Paige and Ralph at such a late hour, he quickly discovered he really didn’t care. He could have a hundred projects waiting for him at the garage, and yet he would – against his better judgement – always choose Paige and Ralph first.

Over the last year, Walter had grown dependent on them in so many regards, and the thought of ever losing them terrified him. They were a necessity in his life, and honestly? He didn’t know where he would be today if he hadn’t met Paige and Ralph at the diner a few years ago. In every sense of the word, they were his everything. He couldn’t function without them, and even though he and Paige had agreed to maintain a professional relationship, it didn’t mean he still didn’t want something more with her.

Strong feelings like the ones he felt for her – he recently discovered – never really go away, and he doubted they ever will. Paige was _it_ for him. He was greatly certain he would never have a special connection with another woman in his life, but…, if he was being honest, he didn’t want one. What he had with Paige, even if it _was_ platonic, was… beyond special, and he would never do anything to destroy his relationship with her. He would protect it by any means, and if it meant never acting on his feelings for her, then he would do just that. He would rather keep her at a safe distance than lose her altogether.

And although his sister had wanted him to be happy, he still wasn’t completely ready to accept the risks that could possibly follow. So… in order to protect what he could control, he was willing to be unhappy indefinitely if it meant not jeopardizing his relationships with Paige and Ralph.

It was disheartening at the very least but excruciatingly necessary.

…

He stood outside her condo for what seemed like an eternity before knocking softly on the door. After counting to five, the door slowly swung open, and Paige, wearing a colorful smile and a purple, mid-length, silky robe, stepped outside to greet him.

“What’re you doing here?” Paige, slightly amused and ever so curious of everything and anything Walter O’Brien, leaned her shoulder against the doorframe and gave the genius her undivided attention as he brushed a hand through his curly hair and attempted _not_ to look lower than her eyes, however tempted he might be.

“I, uh…,” he scratched the side of his face and pursed his lips. “I’m not sure. I, um, I was just at Toby’s, and instead of going back home, I came here.”

“Oh?” Paige took a small step closer to him and couldn’t help the proud smirk playing with her lips. “So, I’m guessing I made a good call sending the two of you to couples therapy.”

Walter slowly nodded. “I admit I wasn’t supportive of the idea at first, but… despite how bizarre the session was, I think it was actually profitable. Toby and I have decided to attend another session and see where it takes us.”

“Well, I’m glad the two of you have sorted things out…. Scorpion doesn’t function well when two of the team’s best minds are unnecessarily butting their heads at each other.” Paige unfolded her arms and curled a strand of her hair behind her ear before clasping her hands together in front of her. Much to Walter’s delight (or dismay… he wasn’t entirely sure), the left side of Paige’s robe slid off of her shoulder and revealed a small glimpse of what she was wearing underneath. Walter, in spite of his conviction not to dance his eyes lower than her face, couldn’t help himself from taking a – what he thought was ‘quick’ – peek. He gulped as he noted how her silky, purple pajama top, adorned with black lace along the low neckline, tightly fitted her figure, and if she wasn’t careful enough, he was certain its strap could _easily_ slip off of her shoulder as well. And if _that_ happened, Walter would be a dead man for sure.

Paige, unbeknownst to Walter, was definitely aware of him checking her out, and inwardly blushed. She was hardly revealing _anything_ , and the man was practically drooling with desire, which, in Paige’s delight, made her feel _very_ sexy. “Hey,” she and snapped for his attention, “My eyes are up here….”

Walter quickly straightened his back and flushed deeply as he redirected his attention to her beautiful hazel irises. Unsure how else to respond, he scratched the back of his neck and nervously, _very_ nervously, laughed. “Of c-course. W-Where else _would_ they be?”

Paige chuckled and decided, against her better judgment, to play a little. Boldly, she dropped her right shoulder and forced the other side of her robe to fall down to her elbow as she crossed her arms again, making her cleavage increasingly more defined. “You tell _me_.”

Walter, very aware of Paige’s not-so-discreet maneuver, looked _anywhere_ but at her. He cleared his throat and mindlessly unbuttoned the top of his shirt to help dispel the heat rising from his skin. (Unfortunately, it didn’t help much.) “So,” his voice uncharacteristically cracked, “W-where’s Ralph?”

“In bed. Asleep.”

“Oh, okay.” Walter muttered as his eyes met hers. “He must have been tired…. He’s had quite the day.”

“We all have,” Paige nodded. “By the way, Toby told me about your leg. How is it?”

“It’s feeling better now. Most of the shock has worn off, and I took some Motrin earlier so as long as the medicine is still in effect, I can at least walk semi-properly without experiencing too much pain.” Walter gave Paige a small smile and then frowned when he remembered what Cabe had told him about Paige’s little stunt from earlier. “What about you? How’s your back? Is it still hurting from the blast?”

“Nope,” Paige shook her head and forced a grin. “I might have been hurled forward several feet by blazing flames and flying car parts, but surprisingly, other than suffering from a few sore muscles, I practically left unscathed.”

Walter was pretty sure she was lying but decided not to press her further. He decided to try a joke instead. “Maybe I’m not the one who has the God complex after all.” 

Paige laughed and took another daring step towards him. “Or, maybe,” she smirked and mindlessly wrapped her hands around his as she looked at him and bit her lip, “your God complex is rubbing off on me.”

“I guess,” he lightly chuckled, “that’s uniquely possible.”

“I definitely know it’s rubbing off on my son,” Paige, who had once scolded Walter for his reckless influence on Ralph, grinned ear to ear as her fingers fluttered up his arms before latching together behind his neck. She recognized the trace amounts of fear in the man’s eyes from the last time they had had a somewhat similar conversation and found herself cupping his cheeks. “Hey,” she slowly rubbed her thumbs along his face, “I’m not angry this time.”

“Ralph did some dangerous things today…. He could have been seriously hurt,” Walter muttered insecurely as he looked away from her. “ _Y-you_ could have also been severely injured, too.”

“And yet, we weren’t.” Paige whispered, trying to assure him nothing bad had happened. “Sylvester returned Ralph safely to me, and though I’m a little sore, I’m okay, too. We’re both okay so don’t beat yourself up,” she softly strummed his lips and smiled, “You didn’t lose us, and…,” she caressed his cheek, hoping he would understand what she was trying to say, “You won’t.”

“Even though everything worked out today, the next case we receive could have _very_ different and unfavorable results.” Walter pursed his lips, still unable to look into her eyes. “I don’t know what Scorpion would be without you and Ralph had things turned out differently today. I kn-know it’s irrational to think about what-if scenarios, but I just… in regards to you and Ralph… I can’t help it.”

“Okay. Yes, you’re right. There could be a case someday that could end very badly for any of us, but that’s a risk we take every day. _Nothing_ is ever certain, and I know you like to be in control, but…,” she pushed up on her toes and lightly brushed her fingers through his bangs, “let’s face it,” she smirked, “there’s a lot in life that’s out of your control.”

“I don’t like not being in control…,” he sheepishly mumbled.

“I know,” Paige inched closer to him. “But it’s something you have to adapt to if you ever want to happy.” She cocked her head and studied him as his eyes met hers. “What makes you happy, Walter?”

Almost without hesitation, he whispered, “You… You and Ralph.”

Paige’s lips parted slightly as she gazed deeply into his eyes. She mindlessly pulled herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as her curiosity bested her. “If we make you happy, then why have you been distancing yourself from us? We had a fun night, the three of us together, working on _papier_ _-_ _mâché designs, but afterwards… I could tell you were trying to pull away. Why?”_

 _He inhaled a deep breath and released it slowly; her questions were valid ones, and she did have a right to understand his distance. It, after all, affected her too. “I… That night was, perhaps, one of the happiest nights of my life, and it gave me a glimpse of what our lives could have been if we were together… if we were a family…, and that scared me. I…,” he swallowed audibly and bit his lip, “I realized I had more to lose, and I was terrified…_ I _am_ terrified…. When it comes to interpersonal relationships… _romantic_ ones, mostly, I am a screw up. I always have been a screw up, and I… I don’t want to mess anything up between us. I didn’t… I _don’t_ want to lose you… or Ralph…. So I selfishly distanced myself from the two of you… you mostly… in order to avoid heartache.”

“Walter,” Paige touched his cheek, “that’s no way to live your life.” She then caressed his cheekbone slowly. “You say you want to avoid heartache, but by definition, you are setting yourself up for long term unhappiness. You take risks every day for the sake of the world, so… why not for yourself? Why not let yourself be selfish and happy for once, consequences be damned?”

Walter stayed silent, unsure how to answer her. The way she rephrased his rationale behind maintaining his distance from her, made it seem like an illogical decision. But… no matter how illogical it was, the issue at hand still existed. Eventually, he muttered, “I can’t afford to lose the two of you.”

“So you’ve said.” Paige sighed as she lightly pushed away from him and brought her hands down to her sides, unaware of her robe falling to the floor. She then folded her arms and leaned against the frame of her door again as she tried to read his expression. She wanted to understand him. Hell, she was _trying_ to understand him, but he certainly wasn’t making it easy. “But why? Why can’t you afford it? I told you that you weren’t going to lose us so I’m having a hard time understanding why you’re so reluctant to be happy, Walter.” She inhaled a deep breath and exhaled loudly. “You know my feelings for you, and I know yours for me….. And I know we agreed to maintain a professional relationship, but I kept hoping… I kept waiting… for you to change your mind, but… if that’s… if us is not something you want anymore, then I need to know.” She pushed her hair back and gazed into his eyes. “If you _still_ want there to be an us… _someday_ if not today… then tell me. I’ll wait. I’ll wait until you’re ready, but this is my life, Walter…. I can’t keep waiting on ifs. I’ll only wait on a _when_.”

Walter wasn’t sure how it had happened, but one moment he was standing there, listening to Paige begging him to _choose_ her… to choose them…, and the next, he was cradling her face in his hands and kissing her madly on the mouth. After the shock of him kissing her had worn off, Paige’s fingers swiftly grasped at his curls and clenched fistfuls of his hair as he pinned her to the wall next to her door and pushed his throbbing arousal against her sex. Her sudden moan resonated deeply down his throat, and as he grabbed her ass and rolled his tongue against hers, she curled her legs around him and bucked her hips to his, causing him to press harder against her.

Paige, feeling very impatient and a bit promiscuous tonight, ripped Walter’s shirt open with strength she didn’t even know she possessed, forcing all of its buttons to fly in multiple directions, and pushed it down of his shoulders before raking her long fingers down his chest over his white T-shirt until her hands were low enough to slide underneath the material and glide over his well-toned abs. He feathered kisses down her neck and lightly sucked on the soft skin just next to her throat as he continued to move in sync with her, and as he dared himself to pop her pajama straps off of her shoulders and slide the thin, silky material downward, he almost immediately dismissed the thought and dropped his forehead to her collarbone, whispering, “I _want_ this, Paige. Don’t ever doubt that I don’t.” He kissed at her neck and added, “I just don’t know how to _have_ us. I could ruin it.”

“So could I, Walter.” Paige mumbled as she lifted his head from her shoulder and pulled him in for a gentle kiss as a smirk found her lips. “I haven’t had the best luck in the romance department either, remember? A man left me and my son for a blonde bimbo and a sport. I had pushed him away, unintentionally of course, so I could very likely push _you_ away before you even have a chance to get rid of me. Letting you into my life is a big risk, Walter, but I’m… I’m willing to risk my heart for you because you’re worth it.” She kissed him again and caressed his cheeks. “If you’re worried about losing me… losing Ralph, then don’t be. We both love you too much to leave you, and that’s a fact.”

“But,” Walter suddenly withdrew from her and wriggled out of her embrace as he heaved a loud sigh and ran his hands over his face, “getting involved with me is dangerous. That bomb _could_ have been strapped to you had Merrick known how special you are to me, and if it _had_ been you, I doubt I would have been able to think clearly.”

“There’s always going to be some sort of risk, Walter,” Paige quietly said as she closed the distance between them again, kissed the genius lightly on the lips and cocked her head as she gazed at him with questioning eyes. “Are we not… are we not worth the risk to you?”

“Of course you are!” Walter exclaimed a little too loudly as he instinctively – since when were these types of things instinctive to him? – gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly. “I just… I don’t want things to end badly between us.”

“Who says they have to?” Paige asked as she strung her arms around his neck again and stepped even closer to him. “Who says things have to end badly for us? For all we know, we could be great… Epic, even. Don’t you…,” she bit her lip, “don’t you want that?”

For many silent seconds, he didn’t move or say anything as he studied her eyes. Admittedly, there was nothing physically stopping him from pursuing Paige, and with every fear he had addressed, she countered them with her own insecurities, making him know that, in spite of her doubts, he was worth the risks she was taking. He recalled telling Linda he often worried he would end up alone, but the only one stopping him from being absolutely, incandescently happy was himself. Paige, through his ups and downs, had always been there for him, and she was promising to always be there for him so… was there any more reason for him to avoid his feelings any longer? He didn’t usually believe in luck, but for a guy like him to have a loving woman like Paige in his life, he _must_ be the luckiest damned genius on the planet.

And probably the biggest idiot for being so reluctant.

Eventually, he quietly spoke. “I want to be happy, Paige. I really do, but…” He brought his hands to her shoulders and pressed his forehead against hers. “I just don’t think it’s something I deserve.”

“Everyone deserves to be happy, Walter.” She leaned in and lightly kissed his lips before pulling back to smile at him. “Even you.” Still seeing worry in his eyes, she then said, “You and Ralph make me happy, and we make Ralph happy. _Nothing_ would make my son and me happier than _you_ also being happy, and I don’t mean just temporarily happy. I mean absolutely and completely and perfectly happy. And _if_ we are what makes you the happiest, then let us be that for you and make you even happier.”

Walter inhaled a slow breath and realized he was greatly losing his argument. There were no more excuses for him to hide behind, and, if he was being honest, he _did_ want Paige and Ralph to be an intimate part of his life. In some ways, they already were, but he wanted more with them. He wanted to be more _for_ them.

With nothing else to back up his previous arguments, he slowly lowered his mouth to hers and chastely kissed her before whispering, “I would like that.” 

“Yeah?” Paige’s nose wrinkled up with joy as she pulled him closer to her.

“Yeah,” he grinned ear to ear and cradled her face in his calloused hands as he captured her in a heated kiss again. Paige slowly backed up towards the wall, bringing Walter with her, as she sloppily finished her task from earlier and pushed his white tee upward until Walter was forced to pull away from her to lift his shirt up and over his head. He carelessly dropped it to the floor and gripped her hips as he pinned her to the wall again.

Walter then swiftly pressed his arousal between her parted legs and brought his lips back to hers as he carefully glided his hands to the hem of her silky top. Boldly, he dipped his fingertips underneath the smooth material and fluttered over her soft, satin skin. Paige popped her lips off of his and impatiently peeled off her pajama top before bringing his lips back to hers for a hungry kiss.

Paige, with one hand grasping at his hair, felt behind her as she mindlessly pulled Walter towards her apartment door.  Her hand found the handle, and as she twisted it downward, their weight against the door forced it open and sent them stumbling into her apartment foyer.

Paige’s back smacked hard against the wooden floor, and she winced in pain as Walter, unintentionally, fell on top of her. As soon as he noticed her discomfort, he jumped off of her and apologized for being so reckless. Concerned, he hovered over her and touched her cheek. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll live,” she exhaled slowly. “I think I’m still not entirely over whatever that blast had done to me today.”

“I thought you said all you had were sore muscles.” Walter frowned as he assessed her for any other injuries.

“I might have,” she winced as she tried to push herself forward, “downplayed it a bit….”

Walter took her hand and helped her sit up. “Why would you do that?”

She shrugged. “I was embarrassed?”

“Fair enough,” Walter nodded, understanding her reason immediately. “Where does it hurt the most?”

“My back,” Paige mumbled as she carefully collected her hair and coiled it around her neck. “It’s been stinging since the explosion, but it felt a little bit better after I changed into my PJs so I didn’t say anything to you. I thought I could brush it off, and strangely, it didn’t hurt any when we were in the hallway against the wall…. I don’t know why its hurting now….”

“Well, for one, your back is completely bare,” Walter muttered as he circled around her to examine her backside. “And, um, in certain activities, adrenaline can mask pain….” He frowned as he noticed blistering on her skin and quietly added, “The blast burned your skin… Second degree burns at best.”

She groaned with embarrassment for being so careless. “Do I need to go to the hospital?”

“No,” Walter shook his head. “They don’t look too severe. Probably should run cool water over them for fifteen minutes and then apply some aloe vera to the burned skin before dressing it with some nonstick gauze.”

“I think I have some aloe vera under the sink in my bathroom, and because I’m so paranoid about Ralph getting hurt, I’m pretty sure I also have some nonstick gauze underneath Ralph’s bathroom counter.” Paige quietly said as she pushed her bangs back and sighed, muttering “So much for having sex tonight…,” under her breath. Walter’s ears burned at her admission, and she froze as she met his eyes. “I said that out loud, didn’t I…?” He slowly nodded as she covered her face with her hands. “This is _so_ embarrassing!”

“If, uh, if it’s any consolation to you,” Walter scratched the side of his face, “I think your health is much more important than engaging sexual intercourse.”

“Yeah,” she closed her eyes and groaned, “I know. You’re right. It is, but… everything we were doing before _this_ felt so good, and here I go, ruining the moment and killing the mood.”

Walter softly chuckled, and Paige glared at him. “This isn’t funny…,” her lips slightly twisted upward. “Okay, fine. It _is_ a little funny, but still!” Despite her efforts to calm him, Walter covered his mouth and laughed louder. “Walter!” she hissed and smacked his arm. “Stop laughing! You’ll wake up my kid!”

Eventually, his laughter faded, and as he sat down beside her, he took her hand in his and leaned towards her. “Trust me,” he surprised her with a deeply, sincere kiss, “You’re _not_ ruining the moment.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head in dismay. “It’s still embarrassing, though.”

“Maybe, but,” Walter pushed himself to his feet and helped her to hers, “believe me, I’ve been in worse situations before…., and this, by far,” he lightly kissed her forehead, “is one of the best nights I’ve ever had.”

“Sure. Sure.” Paige rolled her eyes again and started leading him towards her bedroom. “Laugh at my pain, O’Brien.”

The smile on his face faded almost instantly. “I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized. “That wasn’t my intention.”

Paige quietly giggled and turned towards him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a short kiss. “You’re too easy.”  She lightly smacked his chest and pushed him away from her as she started for her bedroom again. Walter, much to Paige’s delight, followed her inside to help her treat her burns effectively.

And though he had planned to return to the garage afterwards, he had woken up several hours later, still in Paige’s bed, still lying underneath her, still stripped naked. The memories of the night before flooded his mind, and he couldn’t help the goofy smile spreading across his lips. Nothing, not even a burned back, could stop Paige from having her wicked way with him. He had initially tried to convince her to rest but failed miserably, and to be honest, he was definitely glad she persuaded him to stay the night.

It was all completely worth it.

And for the first time in his life, he stayed right where he was and watched the woman in his arms sleep soundly on top of him with no interest of leaving her before the sun woke up from its slumber.

**~ SCORPION ~**

* * *

 

**WriterFreak001:**

I’m pretty satisfied with the ending, but I know the last few paragraphs probably seemed rushed, but I just wasn’t sure how to end it in complete detail. :/ That’s what happens when you don’t sleep as often as you should. :/ But, I did have fun writing this story, and though I know it would NEVER have happened like this on TV, I really wish, someday, that it would. ^_^

Aaaand now that this one-shot is over, I have a few announcements.

  * Before I finish / work on my other on-going Waige fics (i.e. _Poaching_ and _Kill Switch_ ), I had an epiphany last night for another SHORT multi-chapter Waige fic and HAVE TO WRITE IT! It will most likely be no more than five chapters, and I want to start it and finish it as soon as I can so I can work on _Poaching_ and _Kill Switch_. I am absolutely excited for this idea, and I think you will find it great too. It’ll be very humorous! :) And I guarantee you, no one has written anything like it before! :D :D :D
  * As I said before, I do plan on finishing _Poaching_ and _Kill Screen_. I actually tried to work on the next chapter of _Kill Screen_ , but for some reason, the inspiration wasn’t there. :( I’m not sure where to go next with it…. Anything I try to write is really shitty so I think I’m going to hold off on updating KS until the inspiration is there. As for Poaching, I PROMISE I will update that as soon as this short multi-chaptered fic finishes. The multi-chaptered fic will be called “Model Behavior,” so be on the lookout for it! :)



Shutting up now! Let me know what you thought about this one-shot! :)

 

 

 

 


End file.
